


Parent-Teacher Night

by EzReality



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Sister Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Little Brother Aden, Parent Teach Night, Student Aden, Teacher Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzReality/pseuds/EzReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa meets Clarke when she takes Aden to parent teacher night at Aden’s school. Being the loving and overprotective big sister that she is, Lexa makes sure to see all of his teachers to make sure that he’s doing well. When she meets his art teacher though, she can’t decide between being attracted to the beautiful young blonde woman, or being jealous that Aden seems to be so comfortable around the young teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parent-Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls, this is just a random idea that came to me the other day while I was scrolling through tumblr. I saw some fan art with Clarke, Lexa and Aden being a happy family, and it inspired me to write this. I'm not sure if I want to continue it any further than this, or just leave it as a cute little One Shot, but for now, I'm leaving it as is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

“Aden! Where are you?” Lexa Woods calls as she walks through the front door into her loft.

It’s been a long day for the young brunette. After finishing law school the previous year, Lexa is now working full time for her family’s law firm. She used to be so excited about the prospect of representing her family’s name in the court room, but after the loss of her parents the previous year, it was now a constant reminder that they were gone.

It’s still painful for her at times, but her Aunt and Uncle, who are currently running the firm, are always there for her, which helps a lot.

She’s extremely grateful to them for that. She doesn't really know what she would have done if they weren't always a phone call away whenever it all became too much. Especially seeing as she is now responsible for her little brother.

“Aden!” She calls again, venturing further into the loft, dropping her briefcase on the table and continuing her search.

It’s hard for her sometimes, being at the young age of twenty four while also being her younger brother’s legal guardian. She could have asked Indra or Gustus to take on the role, but she decided that being Aden’s big sister, the responsibility should fall to her. That way she would always be in the position to make decisions that were in his best interest.

Not that Indra or Gustus wouldn't do the same, but ever since they lost their parents, the two youngest Woods’ grew extremely close, and Lexa became extremely protective of her little brother.

“There you are!” Lexa calls out in exasperation as she walks into Aden’s room.

He’s lying on his bed with headphones in playing something on his new gaming console. When he notices her abrupt entrance and the annoyed look on her face, he offers a sheepish smile and pulls out the headphones.

“Hey Lex. What’s up?”

“What’s up? Really Aden? Don’t you think that there is something more important that you should be saying to me right now?” She asks him with a blank expression, making him squirm nervously.

“Umm…” He pauses looking hesitant before continuing. “You’re hair looks really nice today?”

Lexa scoffs and rolls her eyes at him, but she can’t hide the small smile that betrays her blank expression. Seeing the smile, Aden replies with a beaming grin.

“Very funny young man.” She tries to use her most mature and responsible adult voice, but she knows it’s not very successful. It’s too hard for her to be all serious around Aden, he’s such a dork sometimes.

“Lex, I’m fifteen! How much longer are you going to keep pretending that I’m a little kid?” He whines playfully.

Lexa moves further into the room and sits on the bed next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and ruffling his hair in the way that she knows will annoy him.

“You’ll always be a little kid to me Aden. It’s just part of being my little brother I suppose.”

Aden doesn't bother with a response, instead he wriggles out of her grip and lays back down onto the bed.

Lexa watches him go with a smile before following him down.

The two siblings lay in silence for some moments before Lexa clears her throat and speaks.

“Why didn’t you tell me that its parent teacher night tonight?”

Aden groans and turns his head to look at her.

“How did you find that out?”

“I got an email from your welfare councillor this afternoon to let me know…”

Aden groans again and pulls a pillow over his face.

“Aden… I didn’t even know you had a welfare councillor… Why didn’t you tell me? If you needed someone to talk to, I would have listened. You do know that right?” Lexa asks softly, pulling the pillow away from Aden’s face.

He lets out a slow breath while looking slightly embarrassed.

“I know Lex.” He answers reassuringly. “I just… I don’t know. Sometimes I don’t want to bother you.”

He winces at the hurt look that she gives him as the both sit up. He follows his sister’s lead when she turns to face him on the bed, crossing her legs beneath herself.

“I didn’t mean it like that… I just meant that… You already do so much for me.” He pauses and reaches over for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m grateful for that, and I love you, but I can’t help feeling guilty sometimes…”

“Guilty? Why?” Lexa asks, completely confused by the current heading of the conversation.

“Lex… You’re twenty four.” She nod’s slowly, confusion still covering her face. “You’re twenty four, you have an amazing job, and you’re a beautiful woman.”

She blushes slightly at his kind words and curses herself for being surprised by his words.

“What’s your point?”

“My point is that I feel bad that I’m such an anchor to you sometimes. You used to have such grand plans for when you finished law school. You were going to travel overseas, fight government corruption, save the world…” He trails off with a fond smile on his face before it turns into a bitter frown. “But now you’re stuck looking after me.”

“Aden that’s not-” She starts but he cuts her off.

“It is true, Lex. I know it is, and so do you.”

She doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to.

“When’s the last time you dated?” Aden asks her, catching her by surprise again.

“Huh? What does that have to do with anything?” She asks defensively.

“I want you to enjoy your life Lex. I want you to have a life! Outside of looking after me, I mean.”

“I do, have a life.” She offers weakly, knowing that he won’t believe her for a second.

“When’s the last time you went out then?”

“Aden… I've been busy, working for the firm is pretty full on. I haven’t had time to date or just go out.”

“You don’t have to take on as much responsibility as you do though. I’m sure Indra and Gustus would be fine with you taking on less cases.” He counters.

“More cases means more money Aden... I have to take on as much as I can get.”

“Why?” He asks instantly.

“Because-”

“Of me.”

“Aden…” Lexa all but growls in frustration. He keeps twisting her words, guiding her train of thought. Making her say things that she doesn't mean.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He holds up his hands in surrender. “I just don’t want to be the reason that you don’t enjoy your life as much as possible. I don’t want to be the reason behind any regrets that you may have in a few years time.”

The frustration on Lexa face fades and he offers her a soft smile.

“I just want you to be happy Lex.”

She pulls him into a tight hug, quickly, not wanting him to see the slight dusting of pink on her cheeks again, or the slight dampening of her eyes.

He returns the embrace with just as much enthusiasm and they just sit there, holding each other for a few minutes.

“Would it make you feel better if I promise to say yes to the next person who asks me out? Providing that they're not a creep.” Lexa already regrets offering, but she can’t stand her little brother feeling like he holds her back.

“I suppose it would” He grins.

“Fine.” She huffs and stands up. Looking back at him she grins. “Come on, get up.”

“What? Why?”

“Parent teacher night. Don't think I forgot just because we had this little heart to heart.” She grins mischievously.

Aden groans again and pulls a pillow back over his face.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Lexa is in an extremely good mood whilst Aden is bored and frustrated.

Of course Lexa would insist on meeting with every single one of Aden’s teachers. He tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but she was adamant on making sure that he was doing well in ALL of his classes.

To be fair though, he doesn't really mind that much, seeing as he is really good in all of his classes. That being said though, it doesn't mean that he wants his big sister grilling all of his teachers about how he performs on tests and behaves in the classroom.

First of all there had been English Literature. He’s always been good with the English language, hence why his teachers suggested that he take the advanced class, which he did. He gets on well his teacher, Mr. Kane, and Lexa seemed to be happy enough with how he was doing. She was especially proud when he showed her all of Aden's test results and mentioned that he was the top student in the class.

Next was mathematics with Mr Jordan, the laid back and easy going teacher who was always making jokes. It was almost painful watching him flirt shamelessly with his sister. He was obviously unsuccessful, very, very unsuccessful. But that didn't make it any less painful to sit through.

After that was the other advanced class he took. Intro to engineering. It was only a beginner course for the subject, but he was taking it two years early after being accepted into the class by the eccentric Miss Rayes. The meeting went okay, and Lexa was happy enough with how well he was fitting in to the class, but towards the end she was clearly becoming uncomfortable by the engineering teachers stories about failed projects in the past and the explosions that often followed.

Biology was next, and Aden was thankful that Mr Green didn’t get lost on a tangent and start explaining how to brew his ‘famous moonshine’ again, like he did in class earlier that week. He seemed to have his quirks as the meeting went on, but they were almost endearing, so the meeting went well and the two siblings both moved on from the science rooms happy, for different reasons. Lexa because her brother was a straight A student and she was extremely proud of him, and Aden because they were almost finished seeing all of his teachers, and he hadn't died of embarrassment yet.

Second to last was gym class with Mr Blake. The curly haired brunette was strict but fair in class and didn’t mind having a bit of fun. Aden was a bit surprised by how keenly the gym teacher was praising his performance and behaviour in class, sure he participated and behaved, but the guy was making it out like he was some kind of sporting prodigy. Aden just put it down to the gym teacher trying to impress his sister though and moved on.

Now Lexa is looking to Aden expectantly, waiting for him to lead her to meet with his final teacher.

“It’s pretty late… We should probably just call it a night and head home.” He tried hopefully.

“Nope. I want to meet all of your teachers, and there is still one to go, so we are not going anywhere young man.”

“Lex.” He groans.

“Why don’t you want me to meet with your…” She pauses and glances at the sheet of paper that lists all of his classes and teachers, “Art teacher? Miss Griffin?”

It’s not that he didn’t want his sister to meet his final teacher… He just didn’t want her to embarrass him in front of her. In all of the other meetings, Aden was worried about the teachers embarrassing him in front of his sister, but now it’s reversed, he didn't want his sister to embarrass him in front of his teacher.

Miss Griffin is different from the other teachers. Apart from being his favourite teacher, which was strange considering art is his least favourite class, he also looked up to her as a role model, or a mentor in a way.

It is hard for him to explain, but Miss Griffin was always kind to him, and when he lost his parents the previous year, Principal Jaha suggested meeting with her to talk about things. He didn’t really want to at first, but eventually he agreed to meet with her. And it turned out to be really helpful.

She didn’t pressure him into talking, like most other people seemed insistent on doing, but instead, the first time they met outside of class, she sat him down and told him about her life. She told him about how strange it was moving to Polis after college, and about what college life was like itself. She told him about all of her friends, who seemed to mostly consist of other teachers at his school, and how they all apparently knew each other from college. And then she told him about how she lost her father when she was in high school, in a similar way to how he lost both of his parents. She just kept talking and not expecting anything in return. She told him about what happened, how she felt, how she acted out constantly and how she eventually learned to cope and move on and accept the fact that he was gone.

By the time she’d finished sharing with him, an hour and a half had passed and he needed to get home. When he told her this, she simply smiled and told him that if he wanted to, she was happy to meet with him again at the same time the following week. There was no pressure or expectation, it was simply an offer of company and someone to talk to, or listen to if he didn’t feel like talking himself.

It didn’t take long for him to open up to her, and it seemed to really help. Talking to someone who had been through a similar experience was, refreshing. It gave him a perspective that was actually relatable, and he was thankful for that.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to meet her…” He replies eventually, looking into his sister’s curious gaze.

“But...?”

“I just… She’s different from my other teachers…” He answers nervously.

She looks at him curiously for a few moments before her eyes widen and her jaw drops open.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Aden is the confused one now.

“You have a crush on your teacher!”

Now Aden’s jaw drops open as he stares back at her.

“WHAT?! No! No I do not!” He rushes out incredulously.

“Mhmm, sure sure.” She mocks playfully.

“Lex!” He whines, not for the first time that night. His sister thinking that he is crushing on his teacher is the last thing he wants. And from the disbelieving look on her face, he knows that he wont be able to convince her that he doesn't have a crush.

Which is true, because he sees Miss Griffin as another big sister, just like Lexa. But telling her that, would mean explaining everything else, and he really didn’t want to get into that at the moment. Not to mention the fact that she would probably just get jealous for no logical reason.

“I hate you.”

Lexa just grins at him.

“Fine. Come on.” He mutters, and starts leading her towards the art section of the school.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s surprisingly quiet when Aden leads Lexa through the art wing of the school, to where the map says that Miss Griffin is meeting with parents. Though considering the time, it isn't all that surprising. Most people would have already been and gone by now, and Aden was hoping that maybe it meant that the teachers had already left for the evening too.

Unfortunately though, when they reached their destination and Aden peeks his head through the door, he spots a blonde haired woman alone in the room, back to the door, hanging canvases on the side wall.

With a resigned sigh he knocks on the door and walks in slowly with his sister grinning behind him.

The blonde turns around.

“Aden! I thought you might not end up coming in tonight.” She says with a bright smile.

 _Damn, I can see why he has a crush,_ Lexa thinks to herself, giving the art teacher a once over.

“He wasn't going to.” Lexa answers before he can say anything. “It seems that he _forgot_ to mention that tonight was parent teacher night.” She then ruffles his hair to annoy him, which works as he shakes off her hand and glares at her.

The blonde looks to Lexa for the first time and smiles.

“You must be Lexa! It’s so great of you to bring Aden in to see his teachers. I’m sure you must be very proud of your brother.” She says warmly.

Lexa is slightly confused by how the blonde seemingly knows who she is, but doesn't let it show outwardly. She is also curious about the fact that the blonde didn’t seem at all surprised that it was her here with Aden, instead of their parents like most other years.

“Very proud.” She answers and goes to ruffle Aden’s hair again, but this time he sees it coming and ducks out of the way, resulting in a laugh from the blonde teacher.

“It’s nice to meet you. My name is Clarke Griffin.” The newly named Clarke offers her hand in greeting.

Lexa looks down to the hand and then back up to bright blue eyes. She smiles and takes reaches out to shake the surprisingly soft hand.

“Lexa Woods. I’m Aden’s-”

“Big sister.” Clarke answers for her with a knowing grin.

Lexa smiles again and nods, looking deeply into the teachers eyes. She feels like she’s getting lost in those bring blue eyes until Aden coughs into his hand beside her. She notices a quick grin exchanged between her brother and the teacher and wonders what that's about, before they’re all moving over to a meeting desk and some chairs.

 “So, where to begin…” Clarke starts with a fond smile towards Aden before turning towards Lexa. “Aden is a great kid. He is well behaved, always on time, he always does his work and always does it well.” She turns back towards Aden before adding. “Your parents would have been proud of how well you've done this year.”

Lexa tenses at the mention of their parents, it’s a touchy subject for both of them, but Aden has never reacted well to anyone mentioning them around him since losing them.

Which is why she's so surprised when she turns as well, to see Aden with a bright smile on his face, matching the one the blonde teacher was giving him.

 _Okay… What the hell?_ She wonders. Every time she's tried talking to him about their parents in the last year, he always closed himself off and shut her out.  _Surely having a crush doesn't make him magically able to open up to his teacher and not his own sister._ She thinks jealously.

“Thanks Miss Griffin. That means a lot.” Aden replies warmly.

“Clarke." She tells him. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can use my first name outside of class.” The teacher says in a, teasing tone?

 _Okay I’m definitely missing something here…_ Lexa’s confusion is at an all-time high, which is starting to really annoy her because she doesn't like being caught off guard.

“Sorry... Clarke” He says sheepishly.

Lexa narrows her eyes. _Is she actually encouraging his crush on her and leading him on? What kind of teacher does that?!_

“Better.” Clarke grins and turns back to Lexa, raising an eyebrow at her narrowed eyes. The teacher simply grins playfully and asks. “Are you okay Lexa?”

She has to hold herself back from growling at the blonde. Since when is this _Miss Griffin_ allowed to speak to parents, or in her case family members, let alone students, so unprofessionally.

And why does she have to be so damn attractive! With her slightly curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and milky white skin, and that jawline, and those lips, and-

 _NO! You’re not attracted to her! You’re angry that she’d leading on your brother!_ She tells herself. Not willing to admit the fact that she’s actually just jealous that Aden seems so comfortable around the blonde teacher.

“Perfectly fine.” She answers, failing to hide to bitterness in her voice.

The blonde simply raises her eyebrow higher and then grins when Aden elbows his sister and mutters at her to behave.

“Lex! What’s your-” He begins under his voice but Lexa cuts him off.

“Actually no. I’m not okay.”

The blonde seems surprised by the outburst and gestures for her to elaborate.

“I find it extremely unprofessional of you to lead on a student who clearly has a crush on you.” Aden groans again and sinks down in his chair, hiding his face behind his hands. “I mean really? Telling him to call you by your first name. Suggesting that you actually see him outside of class times. I-” She cuts herself off and gets up from her chair. “I think I’d actually prefer to have this conversation with the principal.”

She is halfway to the door when she stops dead in her tracks.

“LEXA!” Aden shouts, the amount of anger evident in her voice catching her off guard.

She turns to look back at him, still sitting at the meeting desk, glaring darkly at her. She swallows nervously at the rage in his eyes and looks away. Unfortunately though, by looking away, her eyes land back on the bright blue orbs belonging to Clarke Griffin. And she looks, amused?

_Why the hell does she look amused by this?! Does she not realize that she will be fired when I tell her boss that she is leading on one of her students?!_

“Sit.” Aden tells her, gesturing towards the chair that she just vacated.

“Aden, we’re leaving, I-” She doesn't get to finish though because he cuts her off again.

“Sit!”

Lexa looks between the angry look on her brothers face, to the amused look on the teachers. She can’t stop herself from thinking about how attractive it looks, but quickly schools her train of thought and sits back down with a serious expression on her face.

“Apologize.”

“Aden, I’m not going to apologize for calling her out for leading you on.” She scoffs.

“Lexa…” He doesn't even bother hiding the growl in his voice this time.

“Aden, it’s okay.” Clarke interrupts, speaking for the first time since Lexa’s outburst. “I think that maybe your sister is just a bit out of the loop, so she jumped to conclusions.”

“But-” He goes to argue but the look on his teachers face stops him. “Fine…” He mutters, turning his face away.

Clarke smiles in Aden’s direction before turning back towards Lexa and matching her serious expression.

“Miss Woods, I want you to know that I am not, and in no way have been, encouraging whatever make believe crush that you think your brother has on me. The reason that I ask him to call me Clarke outside of class is because I like to leave _Miss Griffin_ in the classroom. And I don’t _suggest_ that we meet outside of class times, we DO.” Lexa goes to say something but Clarke keeps talking. “We meet every Wednesday after school, in this room actually, to _talk_.”

“Talk?” Lexa scoffs disbelievingly.

“Yes. Talk.” The teacher responds evenly.

Lexa looks between the blonde teacher and her brother, who has resumed glaring at her, and then shakes her head, not willing to accept the teachers answer.

“I don’t believe you. And I don’t think that I want you anywhere near my brother from now on, I will be asking to have him moved out of this class, and lodging a complaint about unprofessional conduct on your part.”

“Lexa!” Aden growls again.

Before he can continue though, Clarke speaks up again.

“Before you make any rash decisions. Can I ask you something, Miss Woods?” Clarke asks her, with the amusement back on her face.

_Why is she so amused by this?! Does she think it’s all a big joke? or something!_

“Ask away.” She concedes bitterly.

“Who was it that asked you to come tonight?” The blonde grins.

Lexa goes to answer, but has to stop herself to think about the question. She certainly wasn't expecting it.

She thought back to earlier in the day, when she was about to leave work and head home. She was checking her emails, when she got a new one, reminding her that tonight was parent teacher night, and asking her if she would be coming in with Aden.

“Aden’s welfare councillor emailed me this afternoon, asking if we would be coming in.” She answers eventually.

The blonde grins and again Lexa has to make an effort to stop herself from thinking about how attractive it looks.

“And can you remember the specific email address that you received this invitation from?”

“I-” Lexa stops herself again.

_What kind of question was that…?_

She has to think hard for a few seconds, trying to remember back to earlier in the day when she received the email from…

_Clarke… Griffin…_

“Oh my god…” Lexa’s eyes are wide, her jaw hanging lose and her cheeks blushing a rosy red.

“God you’re an idiot.” Aden mutters and shares a grin with his teacher.

“You- You’re- You’re Aden’s welfare councillor…” Lexa stutters out, mortified with embarrassment.

“That would be me.” The blonde responds.

“That’s why you knew who I was…”

Clarke nods.

“And that’s why Aden is so comfortable around you…”

Clarke nods again.

“And why he’s okay with you talking about our parents…”

Clarke nods again.

“Oh my god.” Lexa is the one who groans this time, shrinking down in her chair, hiding her face behind her hands.

_Fuck. My. Life._

“Will you apologize now?” Aden asks her, seemingly revelling in his sister’s embarrassment.

“Shut up.” She growls at him, sitting back up in her chair, lowering her hands and taking a deep breath before looking towards the blonde. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make accusations… I’m just very protective of Aden after, after everything that’s happened…”

 _Kill me now, this is so embarrassing. I just accused an extremely attractive teacher of leading on my brother, because of petty jealousy._ Lexa is practically screaming at herself internally by this point.

“It’s fine. I understand.” Clarke responds cheerfully.

“This is so embarrassing.” Lexa groans again.

“It’s okay really.” Clarke offers reassuringly. “I think it’s sweet that you care so much about your brother. He’s very lucky to have you.”

Aden scoffs but the smile on his face is genuine.

“I- Thank you...” Lexa blushes again, she really just wants to leave at this point.

There is a brief silence between the three before Aden gets up from his chair.

“Well if that’s everything, I think we’ll be going home so I can kill my sister from being an idiot.” Aden says in a sweet tone, causing Lexa wince.

 _He might actually kill me…_ She realizes.

“Yep, I think that’s everything.” Clarke says, standing up as well.

“Thank you for meeting with us Miss Gri- Clarke…” Aden corrects himself, earning a bright smile from the teacher.

“The pleasure was mine.” She says genuinely and turns to Lexa. “It was nice meeting you Lexa.”

“You too… Clarke… And I’m sorry again…” Lexa responds weakly, thoroughly ashamed for jumping to conclusions earlier.

“It’s okay, really, it is.” Clarke smiles.

“It’s really not. I was completely out of line.” Lexa admits, looking up into the Clarke bright blue eyes again.

“Well… Perhaps if you wanted to make up for it…” Clarke hesitates but then hardens her resolve and continues. “Maybe you’d like to get coffee some time?” The playful grin from earlier is gone, it has been replaced with a shy smile, which Lexa can’t help but think is even more beautiful than the grin.

Lexa is surprised by the invitation and doesn't really know how to respond. So she just stands there awkwardly staring into the blondes eyes.

She jumps when she hears Aden coughing from beside her. The coughing sounded suspiciously like “You promised to say yes, remember.” Earning him a curious look from his teacher.

Lexa nudges him with her elbow, clears her throat and returns Clarke’s shy smile.

“I'd like that.”


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Clarke and Lexa finally go on their coffee date. (Which of course is totally wing manned by Aden.)

It’s been a week since Parent-Teacher Night and Clarke is now sitting back in that same room.

School finished for the day about ten minutes ago, and the students were all packed up and on their ways home. Most of them were anyway.

She looks up when she hears the door opening and a fond smile crosses her face when she recognizes the scrawny boy with messy, sand blonde hair. He returns the smile and closes the door behind him, before coming further into the room and sitting across the desk from her.

“Hi Aden, how was your day today?” She asks him kindly.

Clarke didn’t have Aden for any of her classes on Wednesdays, so this was the way she usually started out their weekly meetings. It was a good way to ease into conversation, without pressuring him to give anything that he wasn't ready to.

Over the time that she’s been meeting with Aden, their relationship had evolved past what one would expect for a teacher and a student to have. Though not to the extent that his sister mistook it for. It was more than just her being his welfare councillor too. She wouldn't exactly say that they’re friends, because well, she wasn't supposed to be friends with her students, but, she cares for him.

Growing up an only child had its benefits, but Clarke had always wished for a younger sibling. That’s kind of how she sees Aden. Not in the same way that Lexa sees him, she would never impose herself like that, but when she first met with him after principal Jaha asked her too, she saw so much of herself in the younger boy.

He suffered from an almost identical tragedy to what she went through back when she was in high school, the only difference being that he lost both of his parents, not just his father.

So when she first met with him, she didn’t want to force him into talking about it. People had tried doing that to her, and it only made it take longer to open up, and eventually move on. She used her past experience to try and make him see that he didn’t have to talk if he didn’t want to, but if he did, then there were people who would listen, and that she could be one of them, if he wanted her to be.

And eventually it worked.

“Hi Clarke.” His smile widens when she beams at not having to correct him on how he addressed her. “Today has been alright. Nothing interesting really happened except for Miss Reyes almost blowing up someone’s engineering project because she wanted to see how far they could push its capabilities.”

“Ah yes, I heard about that.” Clarke lets out a chuckle.

They both smile at the thought of the eccentric engineering teacher. Aden because it was hilarious watching her coving somebody’s project with foam from the fire extinguisher, and Clarke because it was so typical of Raven to cause destruction.

“Is there anything on your mind that you want to talk about?” She asks after a few moments, still not adding any pressure, but reinforcing the fact that she is here to listen if he does want to talk.

“Not really. It’s been a pretty good week to be honest.” He answers truthfully. “Since Parent-Teacher Night, Lex has been super awkward though.” He outright laughs at this, remembering how embarrassed she had been when they got home that night. “She actually thought I was going to kill her when we got home.”

It’s Clarke’s turn to laugh. She felt bad for the other woman. Usually she would probably be offended at the accusations that the brunette was making against her, but at the end of the day, Lexa was only trying to look out for her little brother, and how could she hold that against her. She probably would have been the same in Lexa’s position. On the plus side though, Clarke had to admit that it was adorable seeing the beautiful woman getting flustered and embarrassed.

“I hope you weren't too cruel to her.” She chides playfully, knowing full well that he wouldn't have been.

“I wasn't.” He grins back. “So are you excited for your coffee date?” He teases.

“Aden, I hardly think that it’s appropriate that I discuss my personal life with you when we’re meant to be meeting about your well-being. Let alone the fact that I probably shouldn't have even asked your sister, who is also your legal guardian, on a date in the first place. I’m fairly sure that there is some kind of rule against doing that.”

“Maybe.” He shrugs with a grin. “But you did ask if there was anything on my mind that I wanted to talk about.”

She chuckles at his audacity. She had a feeling that after that night, this would be the next topic of conversation between the two of them.

“Yes, I am excited.” She lets out a fake sigh of defeat, which only makes Aden’s grin widen. “What did you mean the other night by the way, when you said that she promised to say yes?”

He looks confused for a moment before something clicks in his mind and he realises that she's referring to. “Remember a few weeks ago when I told you about how I feel guilty, because I feel like I’m weighing her down and stopping her from enjoying life because she has to look after me.”

Clarke doesn't say anything, but nods.

“Well that afternoon, before coming in to school, I told her everything that I told you… Anyway, one thing led to another and she promised to say yes to the next decent person that asked her out.”

“Oh, that makes sense then.” Clarke nods in understanding, frowning slightly.

Aden picks up on the frown immediately and realized the implications of what he’d just told her.

“She would have said yes anyway.” He says, causing her to look at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” She asks, forgetting her previous train of thought.

“She would have still said yes, even if she hadn't promised earlier in the day.” He answers confidently.

“And what makes you so sure?” She asks curiously, while at the same time trying to figure out when their rolls had changed and why he was the one who seemed to be counselling her.

“Well, apart from the time that she spend glaring at you for supposedly leading me on, she was sending you heart eyes all night.” He grins.

“Heart eyes? What does that even mean?” She asks incredulously.

“When you go on your date, look at the way she looks at you when she thinks you aren't looking.” He tells her with a satisfied expression.

“If you say so.” She shakes her head with a chuckle before clearing her throat. “Anyway, enough of that, we still have an hour here and I refuse to talk about dating your sister for the rest of that time.”

Aden just grins sheepishly and they start talking about more, appropriate, things.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Clarke finds herself walking with Aden out of the school towards where the bus stop and car park is. She lives fairly close to the school so she usually just walks to and from, and Aden catches the bus, so after their weekly meetings, the two usually continue chatting on their way out of the school grounds.

“So when’s the date?” Aden asks playfully.

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles. “I thought we’d already finished talking about this Aden.”

He doesn't reply, just continues to look at her expectantly as they walk.

“I’m not sure.” She lets out with a playful huff. “We’re both busy people, so we haven’t really been able to find a time that we’re both free.”

“Mhm.” He hums in acknowledgement of her words, and Clarke can’t help but find his mood suspicious all of a sudden.

_‘What is he planning?’_ She wonders to herself as they leave the school grounds and start strolling through the car park.

Clarke is about to voice her question when she hears a familiar voice.

“Aden!” They both look up to where a familiar brunette is leaning against a nice looking black car, wearing a fancy black suit with shades covering her eyes.

“Lexa? Hi.” Clarke greets, slightly confused as they both approach the car.

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa is just as confused, but she can't find it in herself to complain about seeing the beautiful blonde art teacher.

Clarke shivers internally at the way her name seems to roll off the brunettes tongue.

They both share shy smiles before looking to Aden as he clears his throat.

When Clarke looks back to him, he has a mischievous smile spread across his face.

_‘THIS is what he was planning?!’_

“Hey Lex.” Aden grins. “I’ll see you later.” And just like that, as quickly as he and Clarke had arrived, Aden was now walking off towards the bus stop.

“Aden! Wait! I thought you needed me to pick you up this afternoon?” Lexa calls out to her brother, slowly starting to realize that she was missing something.

He stop and turns around, smiling brightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With that said he gives a small wave and is back to walking towards the bus stop. “Enjoy your date.” He calls over his shoulder before disappearing into the shelter.

Clarke and Lexa both just stand there gaping at him.

_‘I did not just get set up by a 15 year old…’_ Is the simultaneous thought crossing both of their minds.

After a few moments, Clarke seems to regain her composure and turns to Lexa. She can’t help herself from letting out a soft chuckle at the turn of events.

“I've got to hand it to him. He can be damn creative when he wants to be.”

Lexa is snapped out of her gaping by the voice and turns to the bright blue eyes gazing at her. She shuffles awkwardly and clears her throat, but fails to say anything.

Clarke sees the hesitation in the brunette’s eyes and assumes it’s due to discomfort. She frowns internally, but keeps a pleasant smile on her face.

_‘I guess she was forced into accepting my offer last time after all…’_

“I’ll uh- I should probably get going then… It was nice to see you again.” Clarke says somewhat awkwardly, still maintaining the pleasant smile.

Lexa doesn't say anything, she just keeps looking at the blonde with shy and hesitant eyes. The lack of response causes the blonde to nod slightly before offering a final smile and turning to walk back towards the path.

She makes it a total of three steps before Lexa’s voice calls out to her.

“Wait!”

Clarke turns back with a curious smile. Swooning internally at how adorable the brunette looks with the shy blush covering her face.

“I was wondering if maybe…” Lexa trails off before swallowing her nerves and trying again. “Do you still want to get that coffee?” She asks, slightly more confidently before blushing slightly and adding, “With me, I mean…?”

_‘Oh my god, she’s so cute!’_ Clarke all but squeals in her mind as the wide grin on her face gets even bigger.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Clarke’s suggestion to go to a small coffee shop in the park a few blocks away from the school, they decide it would be easier to simply walk, leaving Lexa's car in the school car park.

They walk in a comfortable silence towards the park. Every now and then Lexa’s gaze ends up subtly appreciating the blonde’s profile. Although apparently she is never as subtle as she thinks she is because after a few moments each time, Clarke looks up catching her eyes, causing Lexa to blush at being caught out before quickly turning away, though not before noticing the soft smile on Clarke’s lips each time.

_‘How is it even fair to have such a beautiful smile on such a beautiful face?’_ Lexa wonders to herself, bitter at being caught. Though if she was being honest with herself, she really, REALLY doesn't mind how beautiful the smile is, or the face for that matter.

As they turn into the park her internal monologue continues. _‘Argh, why am I acting like such a love sick teenager over this woman? I don’t even know her! All I know is that she’s an art teacher. Well that, and she is extremely beautiful and- NO, STOP!’_ She shakes her head violently to aid in clearing her mind and notices the blonde giving her a curious look.

She bites back a groan and just smiles shyly instead. She groans internally though when she fells the heat on her cheeks.

_‘I hate my life.’_

Lexa is brought out of her inner battles when she hears Clarke’s voice speaking to her.

“It’s just up here. It’s one of my favourite places to visit because it’s usually so quiet and peaceful.”

Lexa follows her gaze and notices the strangely shaped building that they’re approaching. From where they’re walking it looks more like part of a space ship then a coffee shop, but when she sees the sign saying ‘The Drop Ship’ hanging over the entrance, she assumes that it’s just part of a theme.

“Plus the coffee’s great.” Clarke adds with a smile as they enter the quiet coffee shop. “Black, no sugar?” She asks when the reach the counter.

“Yes- Wait, how did you know that?” Lexa’s face scrunches up in confusion.

Clarke grins knowingly, and not for the first time that afternoon, notices how cute the brunette is.

“Don’t ask me why, but a few ago Aden went on a twenty minute rant about how much he hates the taste of coffee, and how he can’t understand how you drink yours ‘black with no sugar.’” She explains.

“Ohhhh” Lexa mumbles before she feels her cheeks warming up again. “That was probably after I changed the WiFi password on him for hiding my coffee beans… He only did it as a joke but I couldn't find them before work one day and I was really tired… I wouldn't tell him the password for a week and he got quite angry at me.” She explains sheepishly.

Clarke is on the verge of bursting out laughing by the time Lexa finishes her story and when their eyes meet again Lexa’s blush deepens and she turns away slightly.

“Shut up.” She mumbles under her breathe, but it is easily loud enough for Clarke to hear.

Clarke just chuckles and softly squeezes the brunettes arm.

“You’re adorable.” She says, although when Lexa looks back to her with a raised eyebrow, she realizes what she just said and feels her own cheeks warming up. “Both of you I mean. You and Aden, the dynamic… It’s adorable.” She stops herself before going any further and just hides her embarrassment behind her best attempt at a charming grin.

“Hmm.” Lexa hums in playful acknowledgement, happy to finally not be the only one suffering from any form of embarrassment on their date so far.

“I’ll order. Grab us a table and I’ll be with you in a sec.” Clarke tells her, and gestures back towards the door. “There’s also a few tables around the side if you’d prefer.”

“Alright.” Lexa replies simply with a smile, before heading out and around the building to find a nice empty seating area with a few tables.

She sits down to wait and fills her time by appreciating the nature of the park surrounding her.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later Clarke joins her, saying that their order will be brought out to them when it’s ready.

“So… I feel like you’re at a bit of an advantage here, with Aden having already told you things about me. Tell me a bit about yourself?” Lexa asks promptly, hoping to get the conversation going smoothly before she has any time to embarrass herself.

Clarke accepts her reasoning happily enough and thinks about where she should start.

“Well, as you already know, I teach art, but that wasn't always what I wanted to do.”

“Oh? What changed?” Lexa asks with clear interest.

“Well, when I was sixteen, my father passed away, which is also the reason Principal Jaha suggested that I started meeting with Aden originally. I guess he thought that I’d be able to relate and that being on the younger side of staff, he’d be more comfortable talking to me.” Clarke explains. “Anyway, before that all happened, I was happy enough to follow in my mother’s footsteps and go into medicine, but afterwards, I just got lost in my artwork.”

“I'm sorry for your loss." Lexa says softly. "Was art your way of coping, or?” She adds hesitantly, not really sure that it was her place to ask such questions.

Clarke sees the hesitation and just offers a warm smile, which works in calming Lexa’s nerves.

“Yeah pretty much. I spent a lot of my time painting, and it really ignited the passion I've always had for art, and made it into something more I guess. By the time I finished school, I knew I wanted to do something with art, and after going to college, Jaha offered me a job teaching it at the school.”

“That’s really awesome.” Lexa says enthusiastically, but instantly chides herself for sounding like an over eager teen.

Clarke sees the inner conflict in Lexa’s eyes and reaches across to grab the brunette’s hand.

“You really are adorable.”

Lexa looks up, locking her eyes onto the bright blue across from her, surprised to see how genuinely they’re looking back. A small smile crosses her face and when she feels another soft squeeze of her hand, she squeezes back, even as a red tint covers her cheeks.

She doesn't know what to say, and highly doubts her ability to sting words together properly while appreciating the beautiful eyes and bright smile on the blonde teacher’s face.

Which is why she’s so glad that the coffee arrived at that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fine, but only because you told me about the time you got locked you out of your own loft…” Clarke says while laughing. “While Aden was home.”

They’d already finished their coffees and even gotten a slice of cake to share between themselves, and they spent the whole time swapping stories and getting to know each other a little better.

Lexa herself only recently stopped blushing from embarrassment after she let slip that one time she forgot her loft key and had to wait for Aden to get home from school to let her in. After sitting at her own door for two hours, she got fed up of waiting and called him to see where he was.

“I still can’t believe you waited for him, for two hours, and the whole time he was already in the loft!” Clarke gasps for air between giggles while Lexa just playfully glares at her.

Even though she was still blushing regularly, she was beginning to mind it less.

“Why didn’t you call him as soon as you got home?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Lexa admits with a sign, but can’t stop her own smile from matching Clarke’s. “Besides, you promised that you’d tell me an embarrassing story too.”

“Okay, okay.” Clarke concedes playfully, nudging the brunettes hand softly, both hands of which had been gradually getting closer on the table top as time went on.

“When I was younger, like ten years old, my parents took me to a water park near Washington D.C called Mt. Weather Water Park. Have you ever heard of it?”

“Yeah, my parents took Aden and I when we were younger.” Lexa answers with a nod.

“Okay so before we went, I was super excited, because it was the first time that I’d ever been to some sort of theme park. I remember reading so many brochures about all the rides and gift stores and everything. By the time we were in the car and on our way there, I already had a hand drawn map with our route planned out. Every ride or attraction that I wanted to see, I’d drawn on the map and put a time next to it. I was so excited that I literally planned out every minute of our day.”

“I don’t know how this is an embarrassing story Clarke… To me it just sounds adorable.” Lexa says and is happy to see herself rewarded with a small blush on the blondes face.

“Maybe.” Clarke concedes and pokes her tongue out in a childish manner, which just make Lexa laugh. “Anyway, when we actually got there, I took off, leading my parents to the first ride that I wanted to go on. It was just one of those really long and windy slides that you end up going really fast on, but it started pretty high up, so there was a huge staircase you had to climb to get to the top. As soon as I saw it, I ran off towards the stairs and was climbing them before my parents even realized I was gone…”

“What happened next?” Lexa asks excitedly, keen to see where the story was going.

“Well… About ten minutes later, they found me half way up the stairs to the top of the slide, hugging the hand rail for dear life and balling my eyes out… It was the same day I found out that I was and still am, terrified of heights.”

When Clarke finishes explaining her story, Lexa is stuck somewhere between bursting out into laugher, and swooning at how absolutely adorable that sounded.

In the end, she settled with some giggling and an, “Oh my god that is the cutest thing I've ever heard!”

“Hey, it wasn't cute at the time, I was, and still am genuinely terrified of heights.” Clarke playfully glares.

“I can’t wait to tell Aden!” Lexa says after a moment with mischief written all over her face.

Clarke gasps.

“Don’t you dare!”

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive back at the car park next to the school, Lexa unlocks her car and turns around to face Clarke.

“Are you sure that you don’t need a lift home? It’s really not an issue.” She asks, noticing how much less light there is now as compared to when they were originally in the car park earlier that afternoon.

“It’s fine, really, I only live a few blocks away.” Clarke tells her. “Thank you for the offer though, and for the lovely coffee date.” She adds with a playful smile.

Lexa hates how easy it is for the blonde to make her blush, but at the same time she loves it, and after blushing so often that afternoon, she doesn't bother to try and hide it any more.

“I should be thanking you Clarke, I had a wonderful time.” She responds, blush still visible on her face, but now accompanied by a mischievous grin.

Clarke's own cheeks heat up at the way Lexa says her name, rolling the K off her tongue, and when she notices the smile, she realizes that Lexa must have picked up exactly how much it gets to her.

She is about to offer a response to try and get back in control of the situation, but bites her tongue and waits when she notices the smile change from mischievous to shy when it looks like Lexa is about to say something.

“Uh, I was wondering if… Maybe you’d want to go out again some time?” Lexa asks nervously. “Maybe to dinner?”

Clarke looks surprised for a moment, but it is quickly replaced by a bright smile. She carefully takes a step forward, giving Lexa plenty of time to step back if she feels uncomfortable. When Lexa doesn't retreat though, she places a soft and tender kiss on the slightly taller brunette’s cheek.

As quickly as it began, it was over and Clarke took a step back, extremely satisfied with the dazed smile and heavy blush covering Lexa’s features.

To snap Lexa out of the trance, she simply answers the previous question.

“I’d like that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the parallel ending to first chapter, I just couldn't resist! :D
> 
> Also the Water Park story, which some of you may have noticed, is originally from one of my other works, but I just felt like it fit so well here, so I decided to include it.
> 
> In the same way as the previous chapter, I tried to write this in a way that it could be considered complete, because I don't know if I will add to it again, but I also left it open to the possibility of adding more as well.


	3. (Home Cooked) Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired for this today so I decided to just start writing and see what happened.

It’s been a couple weeks since Clarke and Lexa had their coffee date. Though they hadn’t seen each other since then, they did exchange numbers and have been talking and getting to know each other a bit better every day.

Clarke spends time between her class’s texting Lexa and some nights they even talk on the phone, providing Lexa isn’t too busy, which Clarke understands and doesn’t mind. She can’t help but respect the woman considering how she’s maintaining both her busy work life as a lawyer, with her home life as Aden’s guardian and big sister.

All in all, she feels good, happy.

Clarke smiles down at her phone as she locks it again, having just double checked that she is at the right address. Both she and Lexa led busy lives, but they both really wanted to try and put some time aside for each other. Even though they have only been on one date, neither can deny their attraction to the other, or the underlying connection that they both feel towards each other.

That’s why, two weeks after their coffee date, Clarke finds herself climbing out of her car, which is parked in front of the tall building where Lexa and Aden live. Originally it had been Lexa who asked Clarke out to dinner, and while Lexa was still adamant about doing so, their schedules just never seemed to coincide with each other, so they came to a compromise.

Lexa will take Clarke out to dinner, but Clarke will pick Lexa up. It was the best idea they could figure out, with Lexa often working later in the day than Clarke, this way it gave Lexa a chance to have time to be ready, without needing to rush in order to pick Clarke up in time.

Clarke doesn’t mind at all. She is just excited to be seeing the brunette again.

Reaching the door, Clarke buzzes Lexa and Aden’s loft on the intercom, patiently waiting. It doesn’t take long before Aden’s cheerful voice is answering. Lexa must have told him about their plans earlier in the week, because in their weekly session he was excitedly asking her about their plans and if she was excited to be going on another date with his big sister.

“Hello Miss Gr- Clarke.” She smiles to herself at his correction. “Lexa isn’t home yet, but I’ll buzz you in and you can come up and wait for her.”

“Thanks Aden.” She responds as the door clicks open and she makes her way inside.

The ride up the elevator doesn’t take long and before she knows it, she’s approaching the door to the loft. She’s just about to knock when she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out she smiles when she sees Lexa’s name displaying across the top of the screen.

“Lexa. Hi” She answers happily.

_“Hello Clarke.”_  Comes Lexa’s nervous reply which Clarke picks up on instantly.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” She asks quickly, concern evident in her voice.

_“Umm, yes everything’s fine, but…”  Lexa_  hesitates for a few moments before sighing and continuing on, sounding slightly dejected.  _“I’m still stuck at work. We picked up a really big case today and I’ve been in meetings nonstop all day and I’ve been trying to get away for the last hour but I keep getting roped into more meetings. I should have already been home and ready to take you out by now and I’m really sorry and I hope you don’t hate me and I hope that you still want to see me after this…”_  She trails off, Clarke assumes it’s because she ran out of breath. A thought which is confirmed when she hears Lexa taking a deep slow breath, before releasing it in a sigh.

She can’t help but smile, Lexa really is adorable.

“Lexa, breathe, its okay.” She says while laughing a little.

_“It’s not okay Clarke. We were supposed to be leaving in ten minutes. I probably won’t even be home for another twenty.”_ She huffs out, annoyance obvious in her voice.

“Well I just got to your place, Aden let me in and I’m standing right outside your front door. I can just hang out with him for a while until you can get out of your meetings, and then we can still go out when you get home?” Clarke offers, not minding the situation at all.

_“I thought you would be angry.”_ Lexa confesses sounding confused but relieved.

“A bit of a delay isn’t enough to scare me away Lexa. I’ve been really looking forward to seeing you again, so hanging out with Aden for a while and waiting for you really isn’t a big deal to me.” She says honestly.

_“Are you sure?”_ Lexa asks, still sounding slightly doubtful.

“I am.” Clarke answers confidently. “Do you still want to see me tonight?” Clarke asks? Suddenly conscious of the possibility that Lexa may have changed her mind.

_“Yes, of course.”_  Lexa answers instantly, any trace of doubt long gone from her voice, causing Clarke to smile.

“Great, so I’ll let you get back to it, and I’ll see you when you get home.” She says happily, though she pauses for a moment at realising how domestic it sounded. “Your home. I mean your home.”

_“I know what you meant Clarke.”_  Lexa says with a giggle making Clarke swoon.  _“I’ll be home as soon as I can.”_

“Okay, see you soon.” Clarke responds and places her phone back in her pocket before knocking on the door.

 

* * *

 

Clarke knocks on the door a few times and waits patiently. It only takes a few moments for the door to swing wide open and reveal a cheerful Aden with a beaming smile.

“Hi Clarke. Come in.” He moves aside gesturing for her to enter. “Lexa isn’t home yet but she shouldn’t be far away.”

“She actually just called me to let me know that she’s running a bit late.” She tells him as they move into a large open style living area.

“How late?” He asks her, sounding slightly concerned.

“Not sure, she said she’s been stuck in meetings all day. So it looks like I’ll be hanging out with you for a little while.” She says with a grin.

“I will have to give Lex a talk about keeping her date waiting.” He says feigning a look of annoyance.

Clarke melts a little bit at how cute Aden is and she suddenly realises how much she actually cares for the younger boy. Sure she’s grown a bit of an attachment to him over time as his teacher and counsellor, she would even go as far as calling them friends, but it only just hits her that he is a really important person to her. It also just makes her want to try, whatever it is between her and Lexa, even more.

“Thanks buddy.” She responds with a grin. “Don’t be too hard on her though, I’m sure she’s really busy at work.”

“I know.” Aden’s smile falters slightly and it makes Clarke concerned. Before she can ask if something is wrong though, he continues on, answering her unasked question. “I just wish she didn’t have to work so much. I know why she needs to, and I know there’s not really any way around it, but I just miss her sometimes.”

Clarke takes a moment to consider her words, she ends up deciding on a mix between councillor Clarke and friend Clarke before sitting down with him on the couch.

“I’m sure she misses you too. I don't know if you know this or not, but a lot of the time when we text each other, she asks me if I’ve had any classes with you that day, and if I have she always wants to know about what awesome artwork your creating or how well behaved you’ve been.”

His smile returns a bit at that and Clarke takes it as a good sign.

“After everything happened with my dad…” Clarke pauses for a moment, even so many years later she struggles to talk about it sometimes, but seeing Aden’s complete attention on her she pushes through. “My mom had to work a lot. She was always there for me when I needed her, but she had to pick up extra hours to cover the loss of my dad’s income and even though I knew why she had to work and why it was necessary, I missed her and felt lonely sometimes too.”

“What did you do about it?” Aden asks, sniffing softly and looking to Clarke with wide eyes.

“I talked to her. I told her how I felt and even though there wasn’t much she could do, she put in that tiny bit of extra effort to be around more, and even though nothing really changed, the effort she put in meant a lot to me.” Clarke answers honestly.

The next thing Clarke knows, Aden’s arms are wrapped around her tightly and his face is buried in her neck. Her heart swells when she hears the soft whispered thankyou from the young boy and she wraps her arm around him in a comforting hug.

After a while, Aden pulls back from the embrace and the moment is gone. Though his eyes still hold a slight redness of emotion, his smile is back in full force and he is jumping up from the couch next to Clarke.

“Do you want to play video games with me until Lex gets home?” He pleads with renewed energy.

“Sure.” She answers with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

After about half an hour of getting demolished in Aden’s favourite video games, Clarke is done with sulking and decides to call it quits. Instead of playing with him, she ends up just watching him play for another twenty minutes, adding on her own commentary to his game and teasing back and forth with the adorable teenager.

When she checks the time, she realises that it’s been almost an hour since Lexa called and she starts to get worried that something might have happened.

She doesn’t want to interrupt Lexa in case she got called into another meeting, but from Aden’s anxious glances at the clock every few minutes, she can tell Lexa's absence is starting to bother him as well, so she decides to send off a quick text message to the brunette.

_Hey Lex, just checking in. I’m assuming you just got stuck in another meeting or something but I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. I think Aden is starting to get a little bit worried so I thought some peace of mind might help._

It only takes another few minute before Clarke’s phone vibrates again and she sees a response message from Lexa.

_Oh my god, I am so sorry. Literally as soon as our call ended I got cornered by my Aunt and Uncle and forced into another meeting. I just got out of that now though and I’m leaving in a few minutes no matter what. I’ll be there in half an hour max. I’m so sorry Clarke. Could you please let Aden know that I’m sorry and I’ll be there soon._

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief that everything is indeed okay, and types out a simple see you soon with a smiley face in response.

“Your sister will be home in about half an hour.” Clarke tells Aden, not really distracting him from the game seeing as he wasn’t paying much attention to it anymore.

He looks slightly annoyed but mostly relieved and Clarke decides that she has to do something to take his mind of things and cheer him up.

“It’s getting pretty late, I don’t know if it’s still a good idea to go out with Lexa for dinner tonight.” Clarke begins, she sees Aden’s face fall slightly and hopes her next words will cheer him up. “How about we surprise her with a nice home cooked meal for when she gets here?”

Her plan works and a grin breaks out across her face when she sees Aden practically beaming at her.

“That sounds like a great idea!” He calls out enthusiastically, packing up his game and turning off the TV. He runs off toward the kitchen so fast that Clarke doesn’t even have time to get up from the couch before she hears him opening up cupboards and making a ton of noise.

She laughs to herself as she walks into the kitchen, wondering how much of a little master chef Aden is. From the looks of things, he must know what he’s doing, seeing as he’s already gotten out various ingredients and cooking utensils.

“What’s on the menu tonight chef Aden?” She asks playfully.

“Well you see, I was thinking a nice simple but elegant carbonara would go nicely with some bacon and parmesan sprinkled across the top.” He answers cheekily with a fake posh accent making Clarke laugh loudly.

While recovering from her laughter, Clarke watches Aden move around the kitchen with ease, seemingly knowing exactly what he’s doing. It makes her curious as to how he seems so comfortable in the kitchen, seeing as over the past few weeks, Clarke has learned from Lexa that she has been learning to cook a lot lately, so that she can make healthy and nutritious meals for both her and Aden.

“You seem to know you’re way around the kitchen young man.” She observes approvingly, while also asking the question but not adding on any pressure to answer it.

“I don’t really know much to be honest.” He answers easily. “But I do know how to make carbonara. It was my mom’s signature recipe and she taught it to me years ago.”

Clarke is surprised by how at ease the answer came, and also proud of him for being so strong.

“Is there anything I can do to help out?” She asks, not wanting to take over or intrude on what might be an intimate memory between Aden and his mom.

“Of course. I’ll teach you along the way.” He answers happily and Clarke is shocked for a moment and then honoured that he is so willing to share something this important with her.

It’s a fairly simple process, but one that Aden is obviously extremely proud of. Clarke follows his instructions to the letter and they both sing along to the music playing from Aden’s phone while cooking away.

Clarke can’t help but bask in how comfortable it feels to be there with Aden, cooking a meal to share with him and Lexa. She wants to chastise herself for having such committed thoughts so early on in the growing relationship she’s been building with Lexa, but she is simply having too much fun to care.

With the combination of their seemingly flawless teamwork and the relative quickness of the recipe overall, it doesn’t take long until they’re serving up three generous plates and setting them up at the dining table.

Clarke is putting some cutlery around each of the places when she hears Aden call her into the kitchen. His voice is slightly higher than normal and it makes Clarke suspicious, but she doesn’t pay it much thought as she walks back through to the cooking area.

As soon as she walks through the door though, she wishes that she followed her instincts because Aden is standing right in front of her with a cheeky smile on his face and a cup of flower in his hand.

“Don’t you dare.” She warns him, which only causes his grin to grow.

“Or what?” He taunts.

“I’ll give you detention for a week.” She answers seriously causing him to laugh at her.

“But we’re not in school.”

“Then I’ll fail you in my class.”

“But you can’t, I’ve done all my work and passed all my assignments.”

She knows he’s right and she also knows that there’s no way she can get back out of the room before he covers her in flour. So she makes the best decision available to her.

She dashes towards the surprised teenager, making him jump in surprise and side step, he giggles hysterically as some of the flour is knocked from the cup hitting Clarke, oblivious to Clarke’s plan.

It takes him another few moments of giggling to realise that by getting past him, Clarke is now able to grab the bag of flour that he’d placed on the bench moments ago. His laughter dies out and he looks at her with pleading eyes.

Clarke doesn’t even hesitate.

She pours the bag of flour directly above him, emptying it completely and leaving a small pile on top of his head. He continues to stare at her for a few moments before they both burst out laughing and Aden literally falls to the floor.

A few minutes later, Clarke is still holding her sides, trying and failing to calm herself from the nonstop giggling. Aden on the other hand isn’t even trying to contain his laughter and is still happily lying on the pile of flour howling with laughter.

They’re both laughing so loudly that they don't notice the front door opening, or a certain brunette call for them.

What they do notice though is a slack jawed Lexa standing in the doorway to the kitchen gaping at them both incredulously.

 

* * *

 

Lexa breaths out a sigh. It’s been an incredibly long day and all she wants is to be out on her dinner date with Clarke.

She doubts that’s going to happen now though seeing how late it already is, and even though the blonde has reassured her multiple times that it’s okay, she can’t help feeling like she’s completely let Clarke down.

She was supposed to be home and ready to take Clarke out an hour ago, and she’s only just leaving the office now. Sure she has a valid reason for it, but the guilt is still there and she hopes that she hasn’t blown her chance with Clarke.

They’ve gotten to know quite a lot about each other over the past few weeks, and every new thing Lexa learns draws her more towards the blonde art teacher. From the fact that she followed her passion for art and is now content with her career to the fact that she is so good with Aden, there is so much to like about Clarke Griffin.

Finally on the road and headed home, Lexa considers getting some take out and offering Clarke a night in, but she decides against it. She just wants to get home as soon as possible, if they decide on take out, she can order it from home.

Thinking back to Clarke’s earlier texts, Lexa feels slightly guilty for making Aden worry about her. Usually there would have been no way she would have let herself get stuck at the office so late. The only reason she did today was because she knew Clarke was there to look out for Aden. And if it wasn’t a seriously important case that the meetings were for, she would have left an hour ago.

She makes a mental note to thank Clarke for being so understanding and for hanging out with Aden while she was running late.

The drive home doesn’t take very long, and before she knows it, Lexa is excitedly getting off the lift on her and Aden’s floor. She pulls her keys out of her purse and unlocks the front door, calling out for Clarke and Aden as she walks in.

The first thing she notices is the delicious smell of food. It gives her flashbacks to when her mom used to cook dinner for her and Aden when they were younger. The next thing she notices is the lack of both Aden and Clarke in the living and dining areas, both visible from the front door. The third and final thing she notices is the sound of loud laughter coming from the two people she’s looking for coming from the kitchen.

The sound is warm and playful and it melts Lexa’s heart to hear Aden, the most important person in her life, and Clarke, someone who is quickly becoming one of the most important people in her life, laughing so cheerfully.

She follows the sound and approaches the kitchen door, what she finds though is not something she expected.

Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops when she sees Aden lying on the floor in a pile of flour laughing uncontrollably, and Clarke leaning against the bench with half of her side covered in flour, holding her sides and giggling like an amused child.

They both freeze for a moment when they notice her, but seeing her expression must have just added to their entertainment and before she knew it they were both laughing even harder.

Not really knowing what to say, Lexa just blinks a few times before looking to the blonde teacher and raising a curious, though amused, eyebrow.

Clarke answers between her slowly calming giggles.

“Surprise! We decided to cook dinner for you.”

Aden jumps up from the floor and stands next to Clarke with a wide smile on his face.

“Yep! I taught her mom’s special carbonara recipe and we just finished setting the table.” Aden announces.

Lexa just continues to stare at them, trying not to burst out into laughter herself at seeing them standing there as if they aren't covered in flour. Neither of them seem to be explaining the scene she walked in on, and she’s not sure if she wants to know, so instead, Lexa just smiles warmly at her two favourite people before walking towards the dining area.

“Let’s eat then.”

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Clarke is mostly free of flour and she sits down across the table from an amused looking Lexa.

“Surprise.” Clarke says playfully, causing Lexa to laugh softly.

“So I take it I’m not taking you out anymore?” Asks Lexa, not unhappily, though slightly disappointed in herself.

“Not tonight.” Clarke smiles reassuringly. “It’s pretty late already and I don’t mind just having a nice meal with you and Aden. Maybe we can go out properly next time.”

“Next time?” Lexa is quick to ask excitedly.

“Maybe if you play your cards right.” Clarke teases, and before Lexa can respond Aden joins them at the table.

They both turn to see the smiling boy, his smile falters slightly though when they both burst out laughing. He gives them a confused look before pouting slightly.

“What?”

Lexa is about to answer but her words catch in her throat and her heart swells when Clarke beats her to it.

“You still have flour on your nose you little dork.” The blonde teases warmly, reaching over to flick the remaining flour from Aden’s nose. Aden pokes his tongue out at the blonde in response and Clarke just rolls her eyes playfully.

The entire interaction is over in a few seconds, but to Lexa it lasted so much longer than that. Seeing Aden and Clarke act so familiar around each other filled her heart with so much warmth and happiness. It just makes her want to try to make things work with Clarke even more.

They eat slowly and make casual conversation, enjoying the delicious dinner and the great company. Lexa tells them all about her day and apologises multiple times for being held up so much at the office. Aden talks about all the classes he had throughout the day, including one of Clarke’s, and by the time he’s finished they’re done with the dinner.

Both Lexa and Aden turn to Clarke, waiting for her to share the details of her day, and the blonde can’t help but love how comfortably domestic the dynamic feels between the three of them.

“Well, my day was fairly standard. But there was one interesting thing that happened.” Clarke tells them. “It was during my class with Aden…” Clarke begins sending a teasing grin towards the teenager.

Lexa looks across to see Aden blushing furiously and can’t help but wonder what will come next from Clarke.

“Please don’t.” Aden pleads.

“Please do.” Is Lexa’s eager response as she joins Clarke in grinning at her younger brother.

“Well, Aden was a little bit distracted throughout class today.” She starts to explain and chuckles a bit when Aden sinks down in his chair and hides his face. “When I noticed that he wasn’t really paying attention, I tried to figure out what was distracting him.”

“And what was distracting him?” Lexa asks dramatically, trying and succeeding in embarrassing Aden further, much to Clarke’s amusement.

“It turns out it wasn’t  _what_ was distracting him, it was  _who_ was distracting him.” At this Aden groans and sinks even further down his chair, to the point where he is practically laying in the seat under the table.

Lexa grins mischievously at Clarke before turning towards her little brother.

“Do you have your first crush Aden?” She practically coos out.

He instantly jumps back up in his chair, blushing furiously and shaking his head.

“No, no! I just think she’s pretty. And nice.” He stutters out to both Clarke and Lexa’s entertainment.

“And does this girl happen to have a name?”

“No!” Comes Aden’s response at the same time as Clarke's cough. Her cough sounding awfully a lot like the name Charlotte.

Lexa turns back to the blonde and they share wicked grins which causes Aden to groan.

“I don’t have to put up with this.” He announces with a dramatic sigh while fleeing to his bedroom. “Night!” He calls back just before the sound of his door closing is heard from the table.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later all of the dishes are cleaned and both young women find themselves sitting on the couch with a glass of wine each. They both enjoy the comfortable silence while sipping at the delicious liquid, not rushing into any conversations, simply enjoying one another’s company.

Eventually though, it’s Lexa that breaks the silence.

“I really am so sorry about tonight Clarke.” She apologises again, and it makes Clarke shiver the way Lexa pops the end of her name.

“For the thousandth time Lexa, It’s really okay.” Clarke tells her, and she means it. Even though they didn’t get to go out properly, she has had an amazing night so far, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. “Having a nice home cooked dinner with you and Aden was just as good as any fancy restaurant could have been.”

Lexa turns fully toward the blonde, only to notice that Clarke has already done the same thing. They sit their quietly for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes, enjoying the close proximity.

“Thank you for tonight.” Lexa breathes out softly. She hopes that Clarke understands the extent of her thanks, beyond the simple dinner.

Thanks for coming. Thanks for waiting. Thanks for staying. Thanks for dinner. Thanks for being there for Aden. Thanks for being amazing.

So many thanks that Lexa wants to give, but doesn’t know how to express.

Clarke seems to understand though, because she sets down her glass of wine and pulls Lexa’s hands into her own. She gives the brunette a wide, warm smile and squeezes her hands reassuringly before she responds, not just to Lexa’s words, but to the meaning behind them as well.

“You’re welcome.”

A comfortable silence takes over once again and they’re both lost in the other’s eyes. Clarke feels lost in Lexa’s vast forest green and Lexa feels as if she’s drowning in Clarke’s beautiful blue.

They both start leaning in at the same time, as if by some agreement in their eyes. It’s slow but sure as their lips approach, with Clarke turning her head a bit to the side while Lexa reaches up to cup the blonde’s cheek.

Time seems to freeze when their lips finally do meet. They fit together so perfectly and neither can deny the surge of electricity they feel running through their bodies at the contact. It’s slow and intimate as far as first kisses go. But it holds the promise for more and both of them are keen to make do on that promise.

Lexa sighs contently when she feels Clarke’s tongue ghost over her lips and in response she nips playfully at Clarke’s bottom lip, causing her to giggle and pull back slightly. She doesn’t pull back completely though and they end up leaning their foreheads against each other while they each catch their breath.

“I really like you Clarke.” Are Lexa’s first words, and on one hand she chastises herself for sounding like a love-struck teenager, but on the other she knows she’s being honest so she lets it slide.

“I really like you too.” Clarke responds with a giggle. “And I don’t know what exactly it is that we call this.” Clarke continues, gesturing between them. “But I do know that I want to spend more time with you and explore what it could be.”

“Does that mean I played my cards well enough for another date?” Lexa asks causing the blonde to laugh.

“You’re just as much a dork as Aden.”

At that Lexa pouts, but it doesn’t last long because before she knows it her lips are being captured again by an eager blonde art teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr if you want! - ezreality7.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them here or on Tumblr!


End file.
